mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonleaf5678/My Singing Monsters Fanfiction - The Crag Island - Enjoy! :)
Hi everyone! This is my fanfiction for My Singing Monsters. :-) Enjoy! ---- Read the full version (with additional imagery) at w:c:fancreations:Crag Island (My Singing Monsters) ---- 'Large caverns and a quaint village on the horizon invited me to enjoy the serenity and tranquillity of the Crag Island. Peaceful music building up in a crescendo seduced me in to exploring this interesting land; breathe in and out and enjoy the purple skyline, savour the intoxicating smell of the alluring rain, and the warm air - as palpable as cotton, you cannot let go of the eerily nice humidity. However, things can turn to turmoil when the little (or large) monsters arrive: the Crag Island's hushed atmosphere becomes enveloped in the noise of monsters doggedly doing the laborious job of 'singing' (or making a racket), like a dishwasher on overdrive.''' Island description The Crag Island is a plethora of exotic monsters; The Crakel, for instance, debuted on it. It is currently exclusive to the island. According to the My Singing Monsters Handbook of 2020, it is a desolate district of Las Smell-Ass, and has never been exhaustively explored due to sightings of rare monsters - in order to forfend them, they are hidden away in their natural habitat, now a nature preserve - the Crag Island. There is a total of 24 monsters indigenous to the island, 2 of which exclusive. The island itself, known by his real name "Bankai", weeps tears every night on the inside, due to severe loneliness and depression. Whenever he cries on the outside, the island erupts into rainfall; this is every Valentine's Day (February 14). He is, however, usually lethargic, sleeping most of the time. Indigenous monsters The Monsters of the Crag Island are of the earth, cold, air, plant and water elements, with some additional special elements, such as ethereal exclusives. Obstacles Each obstacle can be removed by coins, and can be replaced where ever using diamonds. Removing them gives EXP. They are most frequently removed for experience points; the bigger and more expensive the impediment, the more EXP given. It is a reliable way of farming experience. Removing obstructions will remove them permanently, but as aforementioned, they can be purchased back with diamonds. On the Crag Island, the obstacles can change depending on the time of the year; if in Halloween, they will get covered in toilet paper, if in Christmas, the trees are covered in baubles and the rocks are covered in snow, etc. prevailing upon some players to keep them around. As soon as the Crag Island was released the obstacles could be bought back after removal; with older islands such as the Plant Island, however, soon after the game's release, this was not possible. These changes were implemented in Version 1.3.2. Special occasions New Years (31 December - 1 January) During New Years day, the island monster, Bankai, will be sporting red 'New Years' glasses, manifesting signs of festivity. The island itself will be laden with festive lights, cladding the ground in a red gleam; according to multiple different accounts from the My Singing Monsters Handbook, a smell of feasts pervade the air. The tint is clearly distinguishable from the usual, dirty yellow colour that is iconic to the island. Valentine's Day (February 10 - 18) During the week around Valentine's Day, the island monster wears pink shades shaped like hearts, denoting love - Valentine's Day. However, one of his shades is cracked to signify a broken heart - as aforementioned, he is not a winner when it comes to love. Easter (March 18 - April 5) During Easter, the east of the island will be enveloped in eggs and their shells, whereas the west will be engulfed in chocolate bunnies. The Crag Island, along with the Earth and Water, is the only island to not feature grass during the Easter period, mostly due to conditions and atmosphere-predicated properties. April Fools' (April 1) On April Fools' Day, the island will replicate the look of the Earth Island, and all of the monsters will be wearing masks depicting different internet memes and aspects of popular culture. Summer (July 20 - September 10) During summer, the sun can be visible from a birdseye view of the island. Its rays will shine and cast down upon the rock-strewn earth, making it seem a shade of hue more radiant. Halloween (October 20 - November 3 Pumpkins will lie unkempt littered around the place, some upturned during this period. Certain pumpkins are carved to resemble the island monster, mourning over his loneliness, in lament. The sky is visibly more murky and overcast, with thick clouds slowly floating around. Christmas period (December 1 - December 27) The blanket of snow will envelope the surroundings during this time. Festive lights emit a warm light, connoting the fact that, despite the frigidness, Christmas will remain as perhaps the warmest season of year. ---- Woah! You made it this far! Thanks for reading my fanfiction, clearly you enjoyed it! :) Category:Blog posts